Holly J.-Chantay Friendship
The friendship between Chantay Black and Holly J. Sinclair began in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Early on, Chantay somewhat appeared to be of a follower of Holly J. However, over time, they became good friends once Chantay became more independent; Holly J. also toned down her queen bee image and became more easygoing, as well as passionate about her friendships. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Holly J. and Chantay are both seen at Spirit Squad practice. The two appear to have become friends. Holly J. starts a false rumor about Manny Santos being a racist, which Chantay takes tremendous offense to. In Ladies' Night, Chantay makes fun of Holly J. after Anya had set her up eating a cookie on the school's webcam in front of the school during Degrassi's Free the Children fundraiser. Chantay mocked her and asked if the cookie was worth it. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Holly J. and Chantay are at Power Squad practice together; Chantay is still on the team and Holly J. has become captain. Later, during the fashion show, Holly J. and Chantay stand next to one another in the crowd. A jealous Holly J. later approaches Anya and Chantay, who are talking to Mia about her makeover. In Uptown Girl (2), Holly J., Anya, and Chantay continue to group around Mia and her newfound modeling career. Chantay and Holly J. are in the same science class along with Mia, Anya, and Leia. At lunch, Holly J. and Chantay look at Mia's modeling photos with Riley, Mia, and Anya. In Fight the Power, Chantay, Holly J., and Anya are in the changing room for the game, along with Jane. They cheer during the game. In Didn't We Almost Have It All, at Power Squad practice, Chantay tells Holly J. the rumor that Anya finally lost her virginity. In class, Chantay gossips to Holly J. about how Blue apparently is good at satisfying women. In art class, Chantay asks Holly J. if she would like to be partners with her, but Holly J. partners with Blue instead. In Money for Nothing, Chantay points out to Holly J. that she has a "big fan", referring to Blue, who was watching Power Squad practice. In art class, when Holly J. tries to blow off her date with Blue, she uses an emergency Power Squad practice as an excusing, causing Chantay to ask, "Since when?" This blows a hole in her excuse. When Holly J. tells Anya that she can't make the trip to Florida, Chantay comments that she has to come since she is the captain and needs to lead the team. Chantay and Anya decide to ask Mia to step in as acting captain in Holly J.'s place for the trip, which upsets Holly J. Holly J. blabs to the media that Mia "slept" her way into the T-Bombz gig, and Chantay decides to vote Holly J. off of Power Squad. In Heat of the Moment, Chantay tells Holly J. about Alli's "I hate Holly J." group. Later, she is seen chanting "I hate Holly J.!" with everyone in the cafeteria. In Up Where We Belong, Holly J. makes a comment to Chantay before Ms. Dawes grades her painting in art class. In Danger Zone, after Holly J. rejects Blue's invitation to the dance, Chantay tries to figure out what is wrong with him, but Holly J. tells her she is interested in someone else who goes to another school. Chantay tells her to go for it if she's picking this guy over Blue. Season 9 In Somebody, Chantay is sitting with Holly J. and Anya while they talk. In Holiday Road, Chantay stands with Holly J. and Declan as they welcome Emma Nelson and Kelly Ashoona. In Why Can't This Be Love (2), Holly J. and Chantay and their friends go to prom together. Anya also confides in them about her situation with Sav. In Innocent When You Dream, Chantay and Holly J. are standing together, and Holly J. is reading the vampire fan fiction of Madame Degrassi - in actuality, Clare Edwards - aloud to her. Chantay asks if she is a "Fortnight freak" and Holly J. tells her that Perez Hilton's blog is for her while vampire fan fiction is her thing. Chantay leaves when Declan Coyne hugs Holly J. from behind. Season 10 In Halo (1), Holly J. and Chantay are standing next to each other during the dance while Sav and Jenna perform. They both clap for the performance after it ends. In Halo (2), Chantay tells Jenna that she didn't even know Holly J. and Sav were together, which made her think that she has lost her touch, and shows that Holly J. has not told her, even though they are friends. In Hide and Seek (1), Holly J. and Chantay are paired together to work on a project in preparation for a possible summer internship. Holly J. hasn't been feeling very well, but nonetheless she's determined to continue working hard. Chantay is concerned about Holly J.'s health, so she advises her to see a doctor and let her take over the project. However, Holly J. doesn't want to let Chantay get all the credit for their work, so she resorts to self-medicating, much to Chantay's disapproval. In Hide and Seek (2), Holly J.'s health gets increasingly worse when she suddenly loses control of her bladder and urinates in the middle of a presentation. Chantay quickly wraps her jacket around Holly J. and escorts her out of the room. When they get outside, Chantay lends Holly J. her phone so she can call her mother. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, Chantay helps Holly J. and Fiona plan Anya's surprise 18th birthday party. In U Don’t Know (1), Chantay tells Holly J. that she can walk the runway very well. Chantay sashays down the runway with attitude. Holly J. then goes on the runway to show them how to walk, but, when Holly J. falls, Chantay rushes to her to see if she's okay (along with the other girls). In''' Take a Bow (2), Chantay, Anya, Fiona and Holly J. have a pre-prom for Holly J., and they all put their hands and initials in the wet cement, which is on the Degrassi sidewalk. Minis In '''Searching for Sinder3lla, Holly J. and Chantay are talking to each other in the hall when Dave points them out to Declan and Sav, who are searching for the mysterious "Sinder3lla" persona. They both heckle Declan about his persona, saying it was probably Roger the lunch man. Trivia *They were both friends with Anya MacPherson, Sav Bhandari, Fiona Coyne and Emma Nelson. *Both of their first lines were spoken to Darcy Edwards. *Holly J. had a conflict with five of Chantay's friends: Anya, Darcy, Manny Santos, Mia Jones and Leia Chang. She only ended her conflict with Anya. *They were on the Spirit Squad together in Seasons 7 and 8. *They both had a conflict with Alli Bhandari. *Chantay disliked Holly J.'s ex-boyfriend Declan Coyne. *In Heat of the Moment, Chantay joined Alli's anti-Holly J. Facerange group "I Hate Holly J." She was also the person who revealed its existence to Holly J. *They both left their handprints at Degrassi. *They were both captains of the Power Squad. *Chantay's last line was said to Holly J. and Anya. ("Oh ewww!") *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They both graduated in the Class of 2011. Gallery 908j.jpg 080.jpg Degrassi-graduation-3.jpg Tumblr lvj633DUKr1qhc54lo1 500.jpg Degrassi-s11-anya-05.jpg 454t.jpg 089hj.jpg 8989n.jpg heygurlfriend.jpg chollyjk.jpg 222dd.JPG 324.JPG 455.JPG 111.PNG chantay-2.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 09 (13).jpg huiu.png 14 (11).jpg Tumblr inline mftam11wXB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lqumk2CQUi1qgzoke.jpg ThCAQJM0N6.jpg 5y5.png 87yuigg.png 56y65dd.png 54t4ddd.png 65y65.png 56y65t.png 45t4eee.png 76uyhtdd.png HR1.png Hollla.jpg 56454j.jpg 544t.jpg Celebrategoodtimes.jpg 9090hk.jpg Chantay-Mia 3.jpg Chantay-Mia 2.jpg Chantay-Mia 1.jpg Normal 1012 (93).jpg Fight-the-power-8.jpg Qweqweqwe.jpg Juujujy.jpg DZ1.jpg Dhghgfhfghfhg.jpg Chantay & Holly J In Their Degrassi Uniforms At Degrassi Talking.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0863.jpg 45464d.jpg D11 may 19th ss 0563.jpg.jpg Image19c.jpg 89yuiyiyui.png Ttttttttt.png LMFAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO.jpg UWWB10.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11